


It's Cold Outside

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean wants what Sam can't give.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-hols.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-hols.livejournal.com/)**spn_hols** for the first prompt, 'Hot Chocolate'. And just so everyone who reads this knows, I am more of an icon maker and do not have any writing skills what-so-ever. Not beta'd so all mistakes mine. :)

Dean comes back in the motel room, slamming the door behind him. "Damn, it's freaking cold out there. Talk about having blue balls."

Sam looks over and sees Dean smirking. "And what would you like me to do about it?"

Dean tries to hide his grin from his brother as he says, "I want you to come over here with that hot body of yours, and heat me up. What the fuck do you think I want, Sammy? You always know what I like when I get cold."

"I can't give you want you want this time, Dean. I just can't", Sam says while looking down at his feet.

"And why the hell not?", Dean says while taking off his boots.

"Well, because you're a hog. A marshmallow hog to be exact. You finished our last bag of those mini marshmallows that you 'have to have' in your hot chocolate. So, no hot chocolate to warm you up tonight, but will my hot body do?", Sam says with a smile.

 

The End  



End file.
